


a sims story

by renthewerecat



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, OCs - Freeform, Pets, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, The Sims, The Sims 3, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: 4 siblings have been left alone, instead of throwing a party, they have another idea





	1. planing a new family member

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write about my sims, okay-

3 of the siblings, Trix, Sammy, and Oris, where standing around the fireplace, having an, interesting conversation   
“so, mom and dad JUST left” Trix said   
“did you just bring us here too warn us about the next party?” Oris quickly retorted   
“oh please, you act like you DIDN’T get drunk off your ass last party” Trix replies   
“I still remember waking up on the basement floor...”   
“yeah, yeah, but I have a better plan!”   
the other two siblings were intrigued  
“what if, we just get a fucking PET while they’re gone!”   
Sammy and Oris mutter between themselves about this new idea   
“what about, a horse?” Oris says first   
“ooh! And we can ride him around the place!” Sammy adds on   
“maybe even add some wings and fly him into space!” Sammy spreads out his arms and runs in circles, imitating a plane, he’s kind of gotten off track now and is just excitedly rambling about a fantasy horse   
“well, I’ve always loved horses, ever since I was very small” Oris butts in   
“yeah, I still remember you riding your little rocking horse in most of your spare time, but” Trix replies “what about a dog?” Sammy stops too just look at Trix, along with Oris   
“I mean, we could train that dog too take over the world, bite the cops, if we get them big enough then MAYBE we could ride it”   
after that, Luna walks in   
“what are you guys talking about?”   
“horsie!” Sammy yells; Luna has already learned that Sammy is rarely on topic   
“we’re planning on getting a pet to surprise mom and dad with when they get home, any ideas?”   
Luna sits down and says   
“well, I’ve always thought about getting a cat, witches familiar after all...”   
Trix thinks about it “well, you can train a cat as well, probably better than a dog, a cat is a mischievous little creature!”   
Luna does not ask for context, and simply nods  
despite Oris and Sammy wanting a horse, the decision was finally, and Trix picked up his phone and adopted the playful little kitten, star


	2. they got a fucking cat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their father is not happy to see the new kitten

Ahmed and his wife Alani have just come home from a vacation, knowing one of their kids tends to be pretty rebellious they expected something was bound to go wrong, so as Ahmed opened the door, he expected to see some other drunk kid, or maybe Trix dancing on the table again while another kid just reads one of their books, or maybe he’ll find Oris passed out on the basement floor again, what he didn’t expect, was too find a fluffy, stubby tailed, calico kitten, Ahmed thought this was another kids cat that they left behind after the party, so he checked the pink collar, what he didn’t expect, was the name written on the heart shaped name tag to be “Star Cornett”, Ahmed just stares at it as Alani crouches down to see what’s wrong  
“they got a cat Alani, the kids got a fucking cat.”


End file.
